U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,646 to Conover discloses an early vane steering system. The system utilizes a tensioned cable (commonly called cable steering) connected between the steering wheel and the outboard engine. Movement of the steering wheel pulls the cable to turn the vane. The vane in turn steers the engine. When the vane reaches a pre-determined limit without steering the engine the cable steers the engine directly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,878 to Kirkwood discloses a similar vane steering system utilizing a push-pull cable connected between the steering wheel and the outboard engine. Movement of the steering wheel initially moves the push-pull cable casing to turn the vane. The vane in turn steers the engine. When the vane reaches a pre-determined limit without steering the engine the push-pull cable core steers the engine directly.